1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of ball net bags and, more particularly, to a diminishable and distensible ball net bag structure essentially including a ball net bag of a capacity changeable with the quantity and total weight of balls contained therein to keep the balls close to the bag mouth and thus ensure easy access to the balls.
2. Description of Related Art
Ball sports, such as baseball, tennis, table tennis, basketball, and volleyball, share a common feature. That is, each training session requires so many balls that the balls have to be held in a ball net bag. Conventional ball net bags are of a fixed shape and thus are likely to crease when folded up. Conventional ball net bags are not only difficult to store but are also disadvantaged by their fixed capacity as a result of their fixed shape. Due to their fixed capacity, high-capacity conventional ball net bags holding few balls therein are inconvenient to users, because the users' hands can hardly reach the balls inevitably found at the bottoms of the ball net bags. Whereas, low-capacity conventional ball net bags annoy users with the inherent inadequacy of capacity.